


A Perfect Morning

by sanyflame



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanyflame/pseuds/sanyflame
Summary: A sweet and fun wakeup call for Dahlia
Relationships: Edward Kenway/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	A Perfect Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one off snippet of my Edward Kenway/OC character head canon, which takes place at some point during the last couple of years of the game events. If you would like to read more about this story you can check [acrosspontneuf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangedAngel/pseuds/acrosspontneuf) a wonderful friend and talented writer who is doing a series of vignettes on their story, link to first one [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106488) .
> 
> I love AC Black Flag and Edward canon story so that story and his story remain very unchanged from original as I carefully weaved my character in to fit.

The sun was rising in the sky as Dahlia clinged to the remnants of a dream. She felt a stir next to her and with it the sense of comfort and safety that told her exactly who that was. Yet she couldn’t be sure if she was dreaming or awake, her mind fighting all her senses that told her to wake up. She felt warm and safe as she wandered between feeling the soft touch of cotton sheets and the feeling of the sun on her skin when she lay next to the lagoon in her favourite island spot. 

She felt a stir again; this time followed by the loss of heat next to her. It made her frown and wake up, chasing the sleepiness away as she slowly opened her eyes. The room was bright and she could hear the far crush of the waves and the birds singing outside, no doubt sheltering from the sun under the tree canopies. It felt blissful, and Dahlia wanted to imprint that in her memory for the day she would have need of it.

Slowly she realised he was still there, she felt his touch on her, slowly creeping up her legs, his hands moving to gently caress her inner thighs. Her breath suddenly faltered and hitched at this and she felt a wash of goosebumps and warmth all over her body. She relaxed and, coaxed by his hands, widened her legs. Her feet searched for his body, a sudden hunger to feel him had taken hold. Her feet curled and stretched as she felt desire and hunger grow. She gasped when she felt a hot breath over her undergarments and a finger slowly moving them to the side.

She steeled herself for what was to come but still her body shook all over and her back arched as she felt his warm, wet lips touch her. He was adept at it, as dexterous with his lips and tongue as he was with his swords. His strong hands kept her grounded as she struggled to control her body. His mouth and lips explored her, alternating licks with gentle sucking kisses, while his thumb gently pressed on her bud each time making her body jolt and earning her a firm push down with his hand. She felt awash with pleasure and wanting and lifted her head to look at him, grabbing hold of his hair and yanking it.

He stopped and emerged from between her legs, looking at her with lips parted and glistening wet. His eyes were dark and hungry and with a sudden devious smile he slowly licked his lips before plunging back down, where he continued making her wet and wanting for more. When his tongue flickered in, alongside a finger, tears came to her eyes and she released a long and ragged moan which in turn elicited a groan from him. Her legs and feet kept searching his touch and found their way under his body where she felt he was as ready for her as she was. Upon feeling him hard she moaned his name, tugging at his hair, urging him up so she could kiss him and feel his skin on her. She wanted to touch him and feel his weight over her. She wanted him inside.

All this only made him groan louder and intensify his efforts. She felt her heart accelerate and an intense heat spread all over her. Her body shivered and shook and with an explosion of emotions and sensations that made her toes curl and her nails dig deep into the mattress she released such a primitive moan that almost embarrassed her.

When she looked down he was staring at her, his eyes fixed on her and that familiar cheeky smirk that promised her this was just the beginning of a perfect morning.

  
  



End file.
